Resistance is Futile
by GokuderaLia
Summary: [Roy X Ed] [oneshot fic] YAOI. Roy sends Ed on a mission. But something goes totally wrong.


**Resistance is Futile**

Ninja Twins GetBackers-bHeSt10 Ban-chan Ginji-kun

**Authors' Rant:** This is a ONE-SHOT royXed fic. We dedicate this fanfic to OiSt, Othics and to Ban-chan's group (UPA Marauders). Ban-chan: To Akabane-kun, thanks for everything especially the ideas! All that we have to say is.. we love the pairing ROYxED! ;; By the way, this fic contains mild YAOI! Definitely, NOT FOR KIDS!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Full Metal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) even though we wish we do. Our God, Arakawa Hiromu-sama does.

**Pairing: **Edward Elric X Roy Mustang

ooOOOoo

Ban-chan: Oh yeah, this is our first time to post a royXed fic so we're very sorry for our crappy writing. We'll do our best to improve it.

Ginji-kun: Ban-chan's right! Oh, and feel free to give us comments, suggestions, flames and everything! We would love to have them! 'Cause we really need 'em!

Ban-chan & Ginji-kun: PLEASE READ & REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

ooOOOoo

Edward Elric was running along the corridor and bursts open the door of Roy Mustang's office. "So what is it now, Colonel? Why did you call me for?" said Ed, panting.

"Don't be too hasty, Full Metal." Roy sat comfortably in his chair and leaned forward. He put his two hands under his chin. "I'm sure you'll _love_ what I'm about to tell you."

"Go on." Ed said impatiently. He just came from the library to research on the Philosopher's Stone when Roy sent two military men to fetch him for an urgent mission. He wanted to finish whatever it was and to go back to the library. Al was still there, researching about the Philosopher's Stone on his own.

"I've found a lead on the Philosopher's Stone." Roy said, looking at Ed.

"WHAT!" Ed was startled at the news. He thought that Roy would send him on a mission but he didn't expect Roy to help him out on his quest. Actually, Ed thought that Roy would be the last man on Earth to do that. "Are you sure? After almost a century of researching and I haven't found even a single clue on it, and you, Colonel Roy Mustang, found a lead!"

"Well, I didn't get the rank of Colonel for nothing you know." Roy smiled at the praise he gave himself.

"So, what will I do? You told me awhile ago that you had an urgent mission for me." Ed looking happy, was actually excited to go anywhere Colonel Mustang sent him.

"Go to this place." Roy handed out a small piece of paper to Ed.

"Is this… a map?" Ed asked, examining the paper.

"Well, is that so hard to figure out with your small brain, Full Metal?" Roy gave Ed a skeptic look.

"Who did you call a tiny shrimp who's got an algae for his brain? You corrupt colonel!" Ed stomped his feet and punched the Colonel's table with his automail hand.

The Colonel maintained his cool composure and just explained Ed's mission. "You'll have to go where the X-mark indicates…"

"I know that." Ed interrupted.

"I see. So you're mission is to get all the information you could get on the Philosopher's Stone and give them to me."

"Ok." Ed was ready to leave when Roy stopped him.

"And oh, do not bring Alphonse Elric. It's a dangerous place. Surely, you don't want to endanger your little brother's life, do you?" Roy stood from where he sat.

"Yes I understand, Colonel." With this words, Ed departed from Roy's office.

ooOOOoo

"What is this place? It's dark and all but it doesn't seem that dangerous just like what that corrupt colonel said." Ed examined the building. He was sure this was the building that the X-mark indicated on the map. The building had five floors and looked abandoned. From outside, you could see the gloomy aura that the building had. Ed thought that it was very unfathomable for information about a very important object such as the Philosopher's Stone to be kept in this building.

When Ed entered the building, he climbed up to the third floor and entered the first room he found nearest the stairs just as the instructions on the map told him. "It's very dark in here… I can't see anything." Ed's automail hand searched for the light switch on the wall when something soft landed on it. It was another hand.

"Hello, Full Metal." a familiar voice said. The lights were on and Ed looked at his right side and shouted.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The frightened Ed jumped up. "Whoa, Colonel, what are you doing here?" Ed examined the Colonel. He was smiling and was simply looking at Ed. Ed blushed. "Hey, what's the point in sending me to a mission when you'll be going here yourself? Don't you have trust…"

Roy pushed Ed to the door. Roy grabbed Ed's left hand and pinned it to the door. Roy locked the door behind him.

"Hey, hey! What's going on?" Ed asked the still smiling Colonel.

"We're finally going to do it, Full Metal." Roy had his eyes locked on Ed, like a lion not letting go of its prey. "We both know you and I have been longing for this moment."

"Colonel…" Ed faintly said. He wanted to get out of this situation. But his inner self wanted this moment. The Colonel was right, he so longed for this moment but he really wasn't sure if whatever they were about to do was right. In fact, this was far from his mission, he had to find the Philosopher's Stone. But something in him said that that can wait. This moment might not be able to cross his path again. He might not be able to see Roy again…

"Just call me Roy… Ed." Roy was about to take Ed's clothes.

"WAIT! This is not right! We have to find the Philosopher's Stone first!" Ed came back to his senses and struggled to get out of his beloved Roy's grasp. When he finally got his arms out of Roy's grasp, he made a transmutation circle on the door. When he finally finished, nothing happened. Roy simply laughed.

"Ed, this room has an anti-Alchemy spell." Roy advanced again on Roy. "So, whatever your plans are, it will be totally useless. Be yourself, Ed."

Ed bowed his head, comprehending Roy's words. Ed took of his red cloak and started and unzipped his black shirt, revealing his bare chest. Roy seeing that Ed has finally submitted himself also removed his clothes. When nothing was left of them except their boxers, Roy pushed Ed on the ground and started kissing his neck.

"Wait, Roy! I'm not experienced at this… Please be gentle…" Ed blushed.

"Of course, Ed. So, you're still an inexperienced kid." Roy smiled and continued kissing Ed's neck. Ed closed his eyes and felt every contact Roy's body made with his, he moaned a little. Ed's hands instinctively went to Roy's back and started caressing it. His automail hand caressed Roy's head.

Roy pressed his lips against Ed's. He let his tongue lock with Ed's tongue. They kissed intensely while Ed moaned some more. When Ed wasn't able to contain his feelings anymore, he wanted to get out of this position. His hands that were once on Roy's back were now on the Colonel's warm chest then Ed faintly pushed Roy.

Roy, seeing that Ed wanted to break free, put his left hand on Ed's right cheek. Roy leaned closer to Ed's left ear and bit it. Ed groaned with pleasure. Roy whispered, "Resistance is futile, Full Metal."

**THE END!**

Ban-chan & Ginji-kun: So how was it? Please review! We're very sorry for making the story so crappy! Anyway, this fic was really supposed to be one-shot but if you want us to continue it (though it's very crappy), just tell us! THANKS!


End file.
